Snape and Dumbledore's aggrement
by Terrifyingly twisted
Summary: Ever wonder why Dumbledore took Snape in? well her's the answer!
1. the agrrement

"Please sir, I swear it!" whispered a young, desperate Severus Snape

"Severus I believe you in anyway possible, but why now? Why come to me now?"

It was a cold winters night, when a pale greasy haired man walked into a certain headmaster's office.

"You know my background professor, you know my past interests, and you know I thought joining him was right, I thought that then but now I know, I know I was wrong!" Snape had never spoken these words to anyone, he trusted Professor Dumbledore with his life. If he truly had turned sides Dumbledore would believe him.

"I understand but after all this timeâwhy today why now after so long?" The old headmaster was fairly curious. Snape had tortured many muggles, wizards, and witches for more then 12 years! Why should he have changed so quickly? Was he a spy? Could it be?

"Tis' true I have followed the dark lord for long, butâyou must believe me when I say this! I was forced into it! My parents were great supporters of you-know-who even before all feared him. They liked what he was standing for, the whole darkness thing! I was raised to praise him to **_worship_** him, and I did, I did until I noticed the fear on everyone's faces. So I wondered **_if this man is truly great, then why do some fear him so?_** The answer came to me so I came to you." Snape was the kind that never begged but he forced himself to make an exception. Slowly Snape got on his knees and started to plead, "please sir, please!"

Before he could say anything else Dumbledore put up a hand.

"There will be no need for that!" he said sternly he voice weary and sad, the younger headmaster sighed. It wasn't everyday he was pressured into making such a heavy decision.

He could remember the young Severus Snape very well; he could remember the younger James Potter teasing him, bullying him. A pang of pity hit him hard in the heart. He gave a heavier sigh. This man inflicted so much pain so much sorrow, why should he get a second chance when so many innocent people have died in his hands? Another pang hit him in the chest but it was not pity, it was rage. Dumbledore could also remember Snape's parents, Marcus and Serentiy Snape the two biggest muggle haters none to wizard kind. It wouldn't surprise him if Snape truly were forced in to Voldermort's service. He could picture Severus, as a child in the care of those twoâthere was no other word for them, gits! He may have caused pain but hasn't he too been tortured? Refused the joy of love, or the happiness of childhood?

These thoughts hit Dumbledore hard.

There was a long silence between the two for a long time. It was Snape that broke it, he cleared his throat which made Dumbledore look up.

"Errâsir?" was all he could say through his nervousness. What if Dumbledore refused? Would he be sent back to He-who-must-not-be-named's mercy?

He tried hard not to think of what might happen to him then. He had seen death eaters be tortured for plain rudeness, for sure, he thought, he would be killed if he were sent back! That thought sent a shiver down his spine, like all mortals he valued his life before all others! Maybe I' am evil? What do the lives of muggles mean to me? That's rightâNOTHING!

He tried hard to shove these thoughts aside. I' am not evil! He thought struggling to believe himself. I' am like all humans, all must think like me, not caring about other's lives before my own! He convinced himself! He was good!

"Well Severus, I've thought and I've pondered, and I've come to a conclusion, sort of a contract, if you accept, Lovely! If you refuse well there isn't much more I can do for you." Began Dumbledore "you shall be a spy, for TOOTP, and it just so happens that I have a opening in my school, as potions master!" he said the last part as if it were a treat to watch puny pieces of dung all day, watching them struggle with complicated instructions.

"You will be under my eye at all times here, so I can make sure that you have truly changed. Do you accept?" Was the all the professor had to say.

"Thank you sir! Thank you!" a thought sprang to Snape's mind "what's a TOOTP?" asked Snape cutting into his pleading.

"The order of the Phoenix!" boomed the headmaster's proud voice

And that my friends was the day Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape made their agreement!

A/N:---PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU WANT CHECK MY OTHER FANFIC!


	2. authors note, please read

A:Nseeing as no one bothered reviewing my short story/explanation. I am forced to write this so as it will be updated and, hopefully, seen by other readers. If you do read this I would strongly appreciate a review. And if you may please read my longer, yet maybe not as good stories. Thank you.


End file.
